User blog:Imouto-tan/Celsius
Lady Celsius is the leader of the Planet Snow and is one of ten witches that still live today. She is frenemies with both Fina Bicchieri and Thalia Ash. Background Appearance Celsius is an immortal woman who looks around the ages of 12 with long pink hair tied in twin ponytails and with eyes that have pink cornea and irises and baby blue pupils; she also has a child-like body. She usually wears bikinis with stockings and low-top converses. Her skin is inhumanly pale or even transparent, causing her to blend into a snowy landscape. As a standard idol character, she is very cute and petite. She has amassed many fans throughout Fennmont as a result. In her human disguise she takes the form of a young woman who looks around the ages of 17~19 years old, with long white hair tied in a ponytails and with eyes that have pink and blue cornea with a diamond shaped pupils. She usually wears bikinis with stockings and low-top converses and short shorts in both her human disguise and sealed form. Personality Celsius enjoys being in the spotlight, and has a tendency to act cute whenever she's hosting a tournament, similar to an idol. She has a high popularity rating with the boys, much to the annoyance of women. Despite her seemingly nice and gentle demeanor, Celsius is extremely jealous whenever the men focus their attention on another woman. Celsius can also sense if another woman is getting a lot of attention even if she is not in the same vicinity, just like how the men got excited with the sight of Lynn Amicus. Powers Abominable Snow Maiden Curse- Celsius was cursed by the souls of the Witches and Ice Elementals that died during the winter war against Huozai, which allows her to become and control the element of snow. *Icy Mirror- As the legendary Witch of Ice, Lady Celsius can freeze virtually anything, such as entire cities and its inhabitants in ice (at the same time exponentially lowering the temperature); her mere footsteps can affect the ground she walks on, causing it to freeze and then become covered in cracks. She could even effortlessly freeze the entire world solid if she wished. When feeling distant and aloof she can create and control emphatic ice that can only sustained by keeping an inhospitable and Ice-Queen state. She can even freeze thoughts and time with her magic. She can also affect selective parts of her opponent's body, making it more difficult for them to fight back. Since this skill is supernatural in nature, Cynthia Amicus was able to nullify its effects and prevent them altogether with her Ultimate Nemesis. *Flash Freezing- Lady Celsius can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing fire. *Ice Kiss- Lady Celsius's kiss can freeze the hearts of men and if she kisses them three times they turn into ice. *Cold Manipulation- She can control how cold anything is with her mind. The coldest she can go is -13 degrees. *Cryo-Phasing- Celsius can phase through almost anything and freeze it solid through and through. *Unmeltable Snow- Lady Celsius can create snow/ice that cannot be melted by normal means, allowing her to make it snow endlessly. *Cryokinetic Constructs- She can create just about anything via her demon ice magic. *Ice Attacks- She can make attacks out of her demon ice. *Cryokinetic Combat- She can infuse her ice into her physical combat. *Ice Bolt Projection- She can make an ungodly amount of ice spears rain from the sky in an isolated area obliterating everything in the area. *Ice Healing- She can heal others with her magical ice. *Thermal Invisibility- She cannot be picked on thermal scanners. *Supernatural Strength- She has incredible strength and can lift up three train cars with relative ease. *Cold Air Manipulation- Celsius can project intense burst of freezing cold air from the palms of her hands. *Ice Skeleton- Celsius' skeleton is unique in the fact that, after becoming a cursed Yuki-Onna, it became ice. This trait is one of the Celsius's greatest assets: far from being frail (as speculated by Amara), it allows Celsius to sustain bone-breaking injuries without any lasting damage, reforming itself as if nothing happened. This also affects her outer body, allowing Celsius to instantaneously recover from any wound. Indeed, such trait makes it virtually impossible to defeat Celsius through external damage, no matter how severe. *Frost Aura- This aura makes Celsius' surroundings extremely cold, dealing continuous ice damage and negative conditions to those in her vicinity. While she can suppress its effects and range, she is unable to completely deactivate this aura. Ability Age Shifting- She can shift her physical appearance between a 12 year old form and a busty 21 year old Form. Temperature Regulation- She can maintain the temperature of anything without it ever getting any hotter or colder she is holding with her mind, but needs to maintain her concentration on whatever she regulating. Linguistic Assimilation- She can obtain knowledge of any spoken language via touch. (She likes using kisses to obtain the knowledge) Sex Specialist- From being raped while she was a prisoner of Huozai she learned what turns on men and how to please them. Performance Art Intuition- She was trained by the best of the best musical performers and dancers from all over Fennmont; this training allowed her to become quite successful among millions of pop music fans once she came to Destiny City. Minor Heat-Resistance: Contrary to other Ice-based mystical beings, heat does little damage to Celsius. In fact, heat is essential to her continued existence. Attacking Celsius with a heat based-weapon only serves to strengthen her. Spells Froze Hell Wave- An ancient and forbidden black magic spell that creates a humongous wave of extremely cold magical energy, freezing everything on contact at the subatomic level within the blast radius which is 50 meters, and making everything look like a frozen hell. Frozen Fortress- By using her Icy Mirror Celsius freezes water in the atmosphere into a shape of a castle that is impervious to any physical or magical attack and she claims it can repel a flame attack on the level of Ritsu Dairenji's Black Inferno Magic. However, the attack can be worn down by continuous combo attacks. Ice Clones- By using her Icy Mirror Celsius molds water into 500 Ice clones of herself that each have the same power as her. They are capable of changing their hands into sharp claws; however, they don't seem to have the same skill as the original in battle. Remorseless Ice-age: A chilling frost aura which slows and deals massive amounts of frost damage to those near her. Ice Prison: Celsius summons 2 vertical rows of razor-sharp ice spikes that remain for a short time and do continuous damage to all enemies that touch them, as well as limit enemy movement until they dissipate. Equipment Ice Queen's Guard: A magical staff that holds the spirit of the ice dragon god, Frosty. The dragon physically manifests from the weapon and keeps Celsius safe from attacks. It also has an icy breath which it sends at its enemies. *Cursed Ice Scythe- Celsius can use her ability over ice in order to freeze water molecules around her Ice Queen's Guard, forming her Cursed Ice Scythe. The Cursed Ice Scythe can freeze almost anything in its tracks as long as the blade has slashed it. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet